Naomi Moody
by mateisha
Summary: Naomi is not your ordinary 19 year old witch. Her powers are second only to Merlin and Dumbledore and after her father's death she decides to put them to good use. OC/FW Mostly DH compliant. Warning; death, swearing and torture.
1. Naomi

I had been on stakeout for a week and as such had not been in contact with any members of the Order or my father for risk of being caught. The majority of the Order was kept in the dark about my missions and as such the only people who knew the vital role in the war I played were my father, Harry, Kingsley and at one stage Dumbledore. My father has trained me since infancy to be able to defend myself, to blend in and most importantly to be able to kill an advisory.

I have been trained in both magical and Muggle fighting methods and as such consider a blade to be as much apart of me as my wand. My training was kept secret and only my father and Dumbledore, the man who had the idea for my training, knew about it. I attended Hogwarts like any other witch and wizard my age. I am 19 years old and vital to the outcome of the war; I am the Order's secret weapon.

.

.

I hugged my black cloak tightly to my skin and kept my eyes on the house across the street. It was almost time for me to make my move and I stood from my hiding place amongst the bushes and checked my equipment; wand, blade, throwing knives all accounted for in the correct places. Placing the hood of the cloak on my head I silently made my way across to the house and rapped upon the door. There were muffled voices and the sound of feet before the door opened and I looked the man in the face.

"Good Evening sir," I said emotionlessly and in one swift movement pulled out my blade and rammed it into the side of his neck. I withdrew it and he dropped blood gushing from his wound. I stepped over the writhing body, placed the blade in the sheath and drew out my wand. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" I taunted the occupants of the house "Since when are Death Eaters afraid!" I laughed and moved into the room the voices had seemed to come from.

It was empty "And so the hunters become the hunted. Olli Olli Oxen Free!" I called out and laughed menacingly. As I stalked the house looking for the remaining Death Eater I knew to be living her I thought of all the members of the Order who would disapprove of what it is that I do for them. Entering a house and killing it's occupants is something a Death Eater does and it is this fact about my missions that I abhor but unfortunately my missions can very rarely be completed any other way. I heard a movement to my left and a turned sharply to see the other Death Eater.

"You're here to kill me," she stated rather than she asked. I nodded and raised my wand, pointing it at her heart "Then you should know," she lifted the sleeves of her robs and showed me her arms "I'm not a Death Eater and neither are my children." I nod and lower my wand.

"I suggest you run as far from here as you can; you and your children. At least until this war is over. If you are, in fact, a Death Eater I will have no problems extinguishing your flame and those of your children. Keep them away from the front door."

With those parting words I disapperated and reappeared standing in front of The Burrow. I rapped on the door, called out and told them who I was and removed my hood.


	2. The Visit

Okay so here is the next chapter I have another 2 written up tell me if you like it and thanks to nex for his review; here's hoping I get some more this time around

**Okay so here is the next chapter I have another 2 written up tell me if you like it and thanks to nex for his review; here's hoping I get some more this time around!**

The door swung open to reveal Fred Weasley. I beamed widely at him but he looked down at me in sorrow and pulled me into a hug. "Fred?" I asked in a worried voice "Fred what's wrong?" Fred released his hold on me and lightly kissed my lips.

"I need to tell you something," he slipped his hand into mine and led me into the sitting room he sat and, still holding his hand, I sat next to him. "You may know that last night we – the Order I mean – retrieved Harry from his house in Privet Drive," I nodded having known of the plan and urging Fred to continue "and you also know about the decoys?" I nodded again. "You're dad was one of the couriers and the person he was flying with became scared and disapperated," I knew what his next sentence would be and I could feel the tears sting my eyes "unfortunately they disapperated just as a killing curse was fired; it hit your dad, Nay, he's dead." The tears that stung my eyes only moments before rolled down my cheeks when I blinked.

"Did," my voice cracked and I cleared my throat "Did they find him?" my eyes searched his face and I knew the answer immediately. I lowered my head and began to sob; Fred pulled me into his warm embrace. He stroked my hair with his hands and made soothing noises in an attempt to calm me down. I am unsure of the amount of time that passed I am sure that when I had calmed down Fred was still holding me in his arms and stroking my hair.

"Fred, I'm so sorry. You must have hundreds of things to do and I'm keeping you from them." I croaked my voice hoarse from crying for so long.

"No, I have nothing to do that's more important than being with you," He kissed the top of my head "and there is nothing that can keep me away from you either." I looked at him thankfully and he smiled down at me weakly.

"Fred?" came a voice from behind me and Fred looked up, I turned to see who belonged to the voice and saw Molly in the doorway "It's getting late, maybe you should take Naomi home?" Fred nodded and stood up. I stood and watched as Fred bid a fond farewell to his mother.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked tentatively and she looked at me lovingly "could give Harry a message for me?" she nodded "Can you tell him the mission is complete…and that I refuse to do it again." Confusion crossed the faces of both Fred and his mother but she nodded in agreement and consoled me on the loss of my father.

Less than a minute later Fred and I had apperated to the apartment we shared in London.

'Come on love," he said "let's go to bed." I nodded and we both retreated into the bedroom, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. This had been one of the longest days of my life and one I was not going to forget anytime soon.

I awoke the next morning with Fred's hand resting on my hip and his lips kissing my bare shoulder. "Fred?" I mumbled not quite awake. His hand travelled up under my shirt and I was instantly wide awake; the person next to me was not Fred. I pushed the hand away and turned over to see who the unknown assailant is. I gasp and a hand covers my mouth to stop me from screaming.

"The Dark Lord is coming for you my pet," he whispered and licked my cheek "Soon you will be his." He removed his hand from my mouth and disapperated. I screamed and Fred came running into the room to see me backed against the wall, tears of fear running down my cheeks.

"Nay!" he said and pulled me into a hug "What is it?"

"I – I thought it was you…in the bed." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around Fred "But it wasn't…Fred he is coming for me."

"Who baby? Who's coming for you? Who was in the bed?"

"Lucius Malfoy…The Dark Lord…he is coming for me." I was scared and Fred could tell. He tilted me head so I was looking him in the eyes.

"As long as I'm around no one is going to hurt you Nay, okay?" he said his voice filled with many components; anger, fear, most of all love. I simply nodded "I'm not leaving your side today." I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Yes you are; you have to go to the shop. I'll be fine." I knew my voice lacked the conviction I wanted it to have. Fred shook his head.

"George can handle it. And you're obviously not 'fine'; you lost your dad and had Lucius Malfoy in bed with you threatening your life. I'm not going anywhere you aren't."

"I need to shower," I said simply and he smiled.

"Then I guess I do too," he lifted me in his arms, bridal style, "Showering is a great way to relieve stress you know?"

"So I've heard," I replied and smiled at him.

.

..

…

..

.

Just as Fred assured me he never left my side all day, it was a fact I didn't mind all that much except when we arrived at The Burrow and my one-on-one meeting with Harry included Fred as well.

"Fred," I growled at him under my breath, turning my back to the others "I don't want you to hear what is going to be said!"

"I want to hear it," he whispered back not wanting the others to hear our little squabble "if it has to do with you, it has to do with me too. You know that!"

"Yes Fred but everyone needs their secrets and this is one of mine! I don't want you to know what will be said between Harry and me let alone listen to it first hand!"

"I don't care Naomi, I want to hear it! How bad can it be?"

"You have no idea how bad it can be! If it was for any other reason I would let you listen but what I need to speak to Harry about is something I fear will cause you to despise me for the rest of your life and mine!"

"Nothing could make me despise you Naomi!"

"I'm certain that the conversation about to happen with Harry and me will!"

"It's not like your some sort of Death Eater Naomi! I want to hear the conversation!" at his words I lost the ability to argue any more. 'Some sort of Death Eater' is exactly what I am – was.

**Now go ahead and click that review button and tell me what you think; anonymous reviews are turned on so feel free. Next chapter up after some reviews.**


	3. Discussion

**Thank you to my two good friends Marc and Chrissy for their reviews. I hope I have more this time around but oh well if I don't. **

**Enjoy.**

"Fine Fred…" I replied defeated "you can listen." I turned from him and walked into the small sitting room where Harry was waiting for me, Fred followed closely behind me. Once he was in I closed the door and placed a silencing spell on the room.

Harry looked at Fred and turned to me "Naomi, why is Fred in here?"

"He wants to know so let him hear," I replied curtly and saw out of my peripheral vision Fred sitting down. "Harry I'm sure Mrs. Weasley told you that I want out," Harry nodded.

"Why, what's so different now?"

"There is no difference…not really. I was only doing it because my father told me it was important to – "

"It still is important!" Harry cut me off "Do you know how many lives you've saved with your missions?"

"Do you know how many I have cut short? How many I've ruined?" I retorted and heard Fred take in a sharp breath "I do; the numbers swim around inside my head all day and I refuse to let the numbers get any larger! I cannot and will not kill in cold blood like some common Death Eater!"

"That's what you were trained to do Naomi! You can't quit now!" I didn't want to admit it but Harry's words were right. I couldn't stop killing; I enjoyed the chase far too much and the thrill I received when I killed acted as a sort of drug for me; it made all my problems wash away. I didn't kill because I was trained to kill; I killed because I enjoyed it. But I had to stop. Not being able to tell Fred was killing _me_ and I'm sure dying on the inside is worse than having your heart stopped prematurely.

"I can quit killing and I am! I am still a member of the Order and one who has more abilities than most of you can dream of ever having! I will no longer use them to ruin the lives of families! You know what it's like to lose parents to evil Harry and now people are losing family to the good as well! By forcing me to this any more you are no better than Voldemort!"

"Take it back!" Harry snarled at me and gripped his wand.

"I will _not_ apologise for telling the _truth_, Harry Potter!"

"I am nothing like Voldemort and never will be!"

"You are practically his twin!" I felt pressure on my stomach and I was picked up from the ground, I slammed into the wall behind with a loud bang, hitting my head hard. I looked up at an angry face which instantly transformed into that of guilt. I feel something warm running down the back of my neck, my eyelids flicker and blackness engulfs me.

…

I awoke an unknown amount of time later to a throbbing in my head that only got worse when I opened my eyes and so I closed them immediately. I felt a slight pressure on my hand, someone was holding it so I squeezed it lightly.

"Fred?" I mumbled not wanting to speak too loudly for fear of making my head worse.

"It's Molly dear," she said quietly and comfortingly "How do you feel?"

"I think my head is going to explode," I groaned squeezing my eyes tighter "where's Fred?"

"I'll go get you a potion for you head," she released my hand and so I took it in mine and squeezed it, trying to stop her from leaving.

"Molly, where's Fred?" my voice quavered and Molly sighed.

"He left," she stated simply "I'll be right back with that potion and some food." She slipped her hand out of my apparently weak hold and walked from the room. I took this opportunity to attempt to open my eyes once more. The pale light in the room stung my eyes but I ignored it. I looked around the room moving my head very little and realised I was in a bedroom lying the only bed. The posters on the walls told me instantly that the room once belonged to Charlie. There was a knock on the door and I slowly turned my head to see who it was.

"What now Harry?" I groaned and turned away from him, I attempted to sit up but it made my body ache so I stopped.

"I came to apologise; you were right. By asking you to do things you don't want to, things as evil as what your father and I have been asking of you, I'm no better than Voldemort; thankyou for pointing it out." He said quietly and I watched as he sat on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry about what happened…I just got so angry and my anger took over…I never meant to, well you know." I made a non-committal grunt.

"You're face is still in tact so Fred didn't beat you into apologising obviously."

"Mrs. Weasley didn't tell you?" my head snapped around to face him and I winced at the pain.

"Didn't tell me what?" I searched his eyes for the answer "She only told me that he left…" the realisation dawned on me then that Fred had not just left the house for an errand or some fresh air. I felt the tears well in my eyes but I ignored them "Harry please leave." He stood and did as I asked. I closed my eyes and the tears seeped out under the lashes, I took a deep breath that caused a shooting pain across my chest but I ignored my physical pain and focused on my emotional pain instead. I cried in silence, allowing the tears to flow freely from the corners of my eyes. In less than 24 hours I had been told of my father's death, had my life threatened and the man I loved had walked out of my life.

"Naomi?" it was Hermione's voice and I tried to bite back the tears.

"Yes?" I asked in response, I heard her walk toward me and felt her lay next to me on the bed, she took my hand in hers and held in tightly in order to comfort me, I squeezed back and let the tears flow again. "He really is – gone isn't – he?" I asked between sobs.

"I'm sorry, Naomi." She whispered in reply and my sobs became worse.

"I wanted – to tell him – but I was – afraid of what – he would do!" my emotional anguish had blacked out all physical pain and I turned on my side, Hermione let go of my hand wrapped her arm over my shoulders and stroked my hair. My face buried in her shirt and my sobs muffled she spoke.

"He loves you, Nay. I think he is just shocked at what you've done and hurt that you never told him. He'll come around, don't worry. Look here's Mrs. Weasley with some food; it might make you feel better if you eat." I nodded and Hermione let go of me as I turned to where Molly was. I propped myself up still oblivious to any physical ailments and Molly placed the stand-up tray over my legs. I looked her thankfully; she kissed my forehead and walked out.

**Please review and check out my Twilight story if you haven't already.**


	4. The Wedding

**Re-write of the previous chapter 4. Please review.**

The next few days seemed to pass with an excruciating slowness. Fred had not returned to the apartment and all his belongings had been removed when I returned home from the Burrow. I had been down to the shop each day but Fred was always mysteriously off on an errand. He hadn't returned any of my owls or the messages I left for him with George. Today was Harry's birthday and an opportunity for me to speak with Fred. My relationship with Harry was almost back to what it used to be and both Harry and I are happy about this fact. It was time for me to leave and so I picked up his present (_An in Depth Guide to the Secrets of the Dark Arts_) from the table and Disapperated to the Burrow. I knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal a smiling Ginny Weasley.

"Well, well Miss Weasley I do believe your smile is brighter than the red hair you sport so proudly upon your head!" I beamed at her and she took my hand dragging me inside. She turned to face me gleefully and spoke excitedly.

"I kissed him Naomi! I kissed Harry!" at this we both squealed in joy, my mood considerably lighter than it had been for many days already.

"Oh Ginny, that's wonderful!" I hugged her tightly "I'm so happy for you!"

"Come on, everyone is out back." She took hold of my hand and led me out into the backyard "I would like you all to give a warm welcome to the lovely Naomi Moody!" the people seated around the table laughed, smiled and greeted me; all except Fred who decided never to glance up at all. I was certain the disappointment and hurt showed on my face as I walked toward Harry, kissed his cheek lightly and handed him the gift.

"Open it later," I whispered when I kissed his cheek and he nodded slightly, when I walked away I messed up Ron's hair and he glared at me. I sat down next to Tonks and we spoke animatedly on several topics until the arrival of the Minister and his request to speak to Harry, Ron and Hermione. As everyone looked around at each other questioningly I stole a glance in Fred's direction; it seems he too had taken the opportunity to do the same. When our eyes met for the briefest of moments I saw sorrow hidden deep in them, he turned away and I fought back tears as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face a pig-nosed Tonks. I let out a light laugh and smiled at her when she changed back.

"Is everything alright Naomi?" she asked kindly, obviously noticing my distress. I took a deep breath and glanced at Fred before returning my eyes to Tonks.

"He won't talk to me Tonks, what do I do? I've been to the shop, sent him owls, left messages…nothing. And today he can't even look at me for anything more than a few seconds." I looked at my food and pushed it around the plate with my fork. Tonks placed an arm around my shoulders and squeezed before releasing me.

"Give him time, he can't resist you for long. He told us all, about the missions. I'm sorry you had to suffer such things at your age."

"You're not _that_ much older than me you know?"

"Yeah I know but I've never had to do what you've done. It's all been self defence for me, or retaliation." I snuck a quick glance at Fred and Tonks noticed "He'll get over it, the rest of us knew why you kept it a secret…well those of us who have similar not-so-secret-secrets anyway. Like Molly, she did some pretty heroic things last time that her children don't know about. Almost everyone at this table has done something like that, when Fred realises what an ass he is being he will come running back to you." She and I smiled at her words.

"Thanks Tonks, that makes me a whole lot better. I mean it; it really does. But I think I should get going; stuff to do you know?"

"Okay then, have a good one!" I stood up, touched her shoulder in farewell and said a polite farewell to everyone else.

"Tell Harry I'm sorry I couldn't stay," I said to Ginny and she nodded. I stole another longing glance to Fred who quickly averted his gaze. I smiled at everyone and apperated back to our – my – apartment. As I stood in the large room that played host to lounges, a radio and several books I realised how much I missed Fred's presence in the house. I also realised that the likelihood of him ever stepping foot in this apartment again was all but non-existent. I will just have to show him what he is missing.

.

..

…

..

.

The next day saw me sporting a low cut green dress that split half way up my thigh. It got the reaction I expected not only from Fred but from other attendees of the wedding. At the present time was seated at one of the many tables and surrounded by a swarm of males all vying for my attention.

"I never knew there were three Weasley females," one of them had said, I think he said his name was Tobias.

"There isn't, my last name is Moody," I smiled at him and he looked at me awestruck.

"Moody as in Alastair Moody the famous auror?" another one spoke up his name was Lucas and he wasn't exactly on the shabby looking side either!

"Uh-huh," I said and nodded with a smile at him "I'm his only child and trust me I wasn't spoiled!" this caused several of them to laugh.

"You very funny girl," stated Viktor Krum from across the table and I smiled at him.

"Thankyou Viktor, what I have in humour you have in looks!" I flashed him a dazzling smile and he sent one back at me "Well boys I think it's about time I broke in these heels out on that dance floor? Would one of you like to join me?" the 5 boys stood instantly and all offered me their hands, I took the closest one; Tobias, and he led me out onto the dance floor.

"You, my dear," he said as we twirled around "are one of the most gorgeous women I have ever had the pleasure of setting my eyes upon." I blushed and bit my bottom lip. He brushed a strand of hair from my face and looked deep into my eyes.

"Thankyou," I replied still blushing "So uhm…you work with Bill for Gringotts?"

"Yeah it's pretty interesting work; uncovering tombs, retrieving treasure; really exciting stuff."

"Wow that sounds kind of scary."

"Well you do need a lot of courage and logic to be able to do this kind of thing."

"Now you're bragging,"

"Do you mind that I am?" he pulled me closer and we danced in time with the music.

"Not one bit," I smiled at him.

"If you don't mind," a voice said from off to our left "I think I'll cut in." it was Fred and I stopped moving immediately.

"Sure…go for it I guess." Tobias let go of me and stepped back looking slightly dejected before walking away.

"I assume there is something you wish to speak to me about?" he said in an official tone and I nodded "Thought as much, what with all the owls, what is it?"

"I wanted to tell you Fred I really did, every single day I wanted so desperately to tell you but I wasn't allowed and thought it would make you hate me and it has! Fred please forgive me!" I pleaded with him tears stinging my eyes.

"Answer me one thing," I nodded "did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy stalking them, killing them?" I couldn't answer him without lying. Stalking and killing was second nature to me, I enjoyed the rush I received when it happened but I despised myself for doing it in, quite often, such merciless ways. Fred dropped my hands and stepped away from me "You're silence is answer enough for me, have fun with your latest conquests." He nodded toward the group of males waiting for their turn to dance with me.

**This is usually the spot where I thank people for reviewing unfortunately I only received one review for the last chapter so thankyou to Nex for his continued support in both my stories.**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**This is a long one. No reviews on the last chapter; I was kind of disappointed. I have at least 4 more chapters written and ready to go.**

"Fred please, wait!" I reached my hand out to him and turned and walked away. I clutched my hands to my chest and ran from the tent and into the house. I sat down on one of the chairs at the breakfast table, buried my head in my hands and began to sob.

"Naomi?" when I heard the voice I lifted my head and tried to wipe the tears from my face. "What's wrong?"

"I spoke to Fred," I said and let out another sob "He made it pretty obvious he doesn't want me anymore."

"His loss," Charlie placed a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"I didn't tell him because I knew this would happen! Why don't the rest of you hate me too!" I turned and buried my face in Charlie's shirt and he lifted me onto his lap.

"I can't speak for anyone else, but honestly I could never hate you. You're like my really hot, younger, step-sister." He laughed awkwardly.

"Thankyou…for the compliment," I mumbled into his shirt and let out a weak laugh as well.

"You're welcome. Don't worry about Fred; there are so many more blokes out there for you. Take for instance – oh Merlin!" I looked up at what had shocked Charlie and it instantly became apparent that the wedding was no longer a private gathering of friends and family. I wiped away my tears and pulled out my wand from its hiding place. "You put it between your boobs?"

"Do you see anywhere else to put it?" I jumped up from the chair and Charlie followed me swiftly. Outside spells and people were flying in every direction and I had to duck and weave my way through the crowd. I had already spotted my target and I sent a spell in his direction, he retaliated and our fight began.

"Think you take me on traitor!" he called out to me and I grinned maliciously.

"Not only that but I think I can kill you!"

"That's what your grandmother thought too; look who killed whom!" he snickered and sent an orange coloured stream of light at my chest, I dodged with ease and sent one back at him. "I still remember her screams as I tortured her; she was dead on the inside long before her heart stopped." I seethed with rage at his words and sent the cruciatus curse at him, hitting him square in the face. As he writhed in pain on the ground I walked over to him and kicked him in the face, breaking his nose.

"One day, I will kill you." I lifted the spell and he disappeared with a pop. I looked around me and saw several people staring at me while others were attempting to stand up. It seems that the fight had stopped as suddenly as it had started and that the spectacle between Lucius and I was the last fight to finish. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I felt a pair of hands touch my shoulders, I flinched and they lifted their hands. I turned and saw Charlie, his hands hovering in the air and a look of sympathy on his face.

"Naomi, it's alright," he said softly and his hands touched my shoulders again. I shrugged them off and stared at him, angry for not killing Malfoy Sr. when I had the chance.

"No Charlie," I said "Things are far from alright. Things will never be alright until The Dark Lord is dead; things will be even better once that Malfoy scum is dead too."

"Naomi we all hate the Malfoys," he said quietly "but we don't want them dead; and neither do you."

"No, you're right," I snarled "I want him to suffer the way I suffered; I want him to endure the same torture he inflicted upon my mother and then after that I will kill him. If you and the rest of the Order have a problem with it consider my membership null and void." I turned to Molly, Bill and Fluer "It was a lovely wedding, congratulations and all my best wishes for the future." I nodded a farewell and disappeared.

After a week and no word from any Order member my exclusion from the secret organisation was apparent; and I had no qualms with it as it allowed me to follow my own plans. I knew that Mundungus had been stealing items from Grimauld Place and so that would be where my hunt for him began. I stepped through the door, felt my tongue swell and then a voice asked "Severus Snape?" it was my father's voice and my eyes stung at the realisation

"I did not kill you, Albus." I said loudly and clearly, mere moments later a wand was pointed at my face.

"Harry no! It's Naomi!" Hermione rushed forward to push Harry's arm down.

"We don't know that Hermione," he said and she stopped trying to stop Harry pointing his wand at me and instead reached for her own.

"My name is Naomi Andrea Moody, in 2 years I have killed 17 people and in my 6th year at Hogwarts I tutored Hermione in how to be feminine." The look on Hermione's face was enough to bring a wide grin to mine.

"You promised not to tell!" she said rather embarrassed.

"Next time I will tell you about my 7th year liaisons with Ron," I winked at him and his ears burned red as he tried to hide his face.

"I think we can all agree that it's Naomi," he mumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets. Hermione murmured in agreement and glared at me, Harry lowered his wand.

"It's nice to know you guys are taking precautions," I nodded and walked past them into the kitchen, they followed closely and we all sat at the table "Has Mundungus been here?" the three exchanged looks "Okay, he has either been here or you are waiting on his arrival." Another look between the trio "If he has been and gone tell me where he went, if he is on his way I will stay until his arrival." My eyes travelled over their faces and lingered momentarily on each one.

"Harry sent Kreacher out to look for him," Hermione spoke clearly and concisely. "We haven't heard back from him yet but he only went looking yesterday." I nodded and thanked her. "There is a spare room just up the stairs."

"I know but I wish to ask the permission of the house's owner before a make any attempt at staying." I replied and looked at Harry.

"It's fine, you can stay." He said simply and turned away.

"Thankyou," I made my way up the stairs and opened the door to a bedroom. Seeing no personal belongings inside the room I placed my things on the floor. I threw myself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been some time since I had used my powers and as I lay breathing slowly on my back I decided it was time I practiced. I heaved a sigh and stood up from the bed, walked from the room and downstairs into the sitting room.

"You guys want to see some real magic?" I asked and the three figures in the room looked at me quizzically.

"You do know we can perform spells right?" Ron asked in a rather patronizing voice.

"Yes, Ronald I am aware of this fact," I sighed "but I have a feeling you, Ronald, and Hermione are unaware of the kinds of spells I can perform," I flicked my eyes to Harry "and why I was so important to the Order." I lifted my arm and looked at my hand which was now engulfed in green flames. I heard a gasp and assumed it was Hermione "My mother, she was no ordinary witch." I moved my hand gracefully and transferred the flame from one hand to the other. "You see, my mother, her mother and so on and so on," I manipulated the green fire into a bright ball of orange flame and threw it from one hand to the other "were all elementals; beings who control the elements of the earth; air, water, earth and fire." As I concentrated the ball of flame hovered in mid air and grew in size. "I think it's rather obvious what one I am. My mother, strangely enough, was an air elemental. It is rare for one type of elemental to give birth to another but a marriage between and elemental and a wizard had never occurred in all of recorded history so my other talents came as a big surprise. I can do magic and control fire sure; but I have more powerful abilities." I vanquished the flame and looked at the faces of the three in front of me.

"What else can you do?" asked Hermione in almost a whisper, her eyes begging me for more information.

"This," I replied, my voice just as quiet as Hermione's. I closed my eyes in concentration and disappeared from their sight. Three, nigh on simultaneous, gasps were heard. I reappeared standing with my mouth directly over Ron's ear I said "Pretty cool huh?" Ron jumped slightly in his seat and turned to face me.

"Bloody hell woman!" he sputtered and I grinned and stood up straight.

"That's all well and good but why are you telling us you have these powers now and not before?" Hermione asked pointedly "We've known you for years and you've never said a thing!" I moved and sat down next to her.

"I had orders not to say anything to anyone," I stated simply.

"You mean," started Hermione in her usual all-knowing tone "that the Order told you not to say anything?"

"No, my father and Dumbledore where the only ones who knew what I was capable of. If word ever got to Voldemort of my powers killing Harry would not be his number one priority; I would be."

"Why are you telling us this?" Harry asked with an edge to his voice.

"Didn't you ever wonder what the Order's secret weapon was?"

"It was the crystal ball; it was destroyed in 5th year!" Hermione replied quickly and knowingly.

"No, Hermione," I replied and smiled at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear "I'm the secret weapon."


	6. A Death

**Here's a fast update for those of you reading my story. Anon reviews are turned on so please review. Thanks for reading.**

It wasn't until a visit from Remus that the questions being fired at me in all directions finally stopped.

"Why not tell us sooner?" and "What do you expect us to do with information?" were the hardest ones to answer.

"You weren't ready to know my role in the Order; and I expect you to call upon me when_ever_ you need me. You are not to think it would be any hassle; honestly I think I would be a great service to you three in your mission but it is not my mission to accomplish." had been my answer to these questions and it seemed to suffice. Shortly after Remus arrived and the questioning turned to him. Once his news had been told he turned to me.

"Naomi, I have a message from the Order for you," he said after pulling me out of earshot of the other 3.

"I will return when I have done what I left to do," I replied and Remus sighed in exhaustion and exasperation.

"Naomi you are still an Order member," he said quietly "and you are expected to behave accordingly. You're plans for revenge are stupid and childish; the Order has no grounds to stop you but hope that you realise the foolishness of it all."

"Foolishness?" I hissed at him "Is it a foolish thing to bring about the deaths of those whom have brought about the death of my parents? If revenge killing is such a bad thing then isn't it a little hypocritical to praise Harry in his efforts for doing what I wish to do?" my eyes bore into Remus's and he looked at me in defeat.

"Yes, it is." he replied quietly "But Harry's revenge will be a good thing for Muggles and wizards alike; yours will be good for you."

"Return to the Order and inform them of my intentions to continue with my plans," I replied sharply and turned away from him.

…

After Lupin left I noticed Harry reading a copy of _The Daily Prophet_, I assume that Lupin dropped it off as it had not been in there earlier in the day. Harry seemed shocked by the words he read but he seemed even more shocked by the squeaky elf voice announcing his return with a one Mundungus Fletcher. I stayed in the shadows as Kreatcher hit him repeatedly on the head with a saucepan, while the other three interrogated him. After Hermione hit him with the _Aguamenti_ and he had finished spluttering for air, I moved out from the shadows and took hold of his cloak, I yanked him backwards and down onto the floor, he let out a surprised choke.

"You're right," I snarled at him as I looked down at his petrified face "they _are_ heroes, and _you_ are a coward." I drove my foot down into his stomach and he exhaled what air he had left in his lungs. "My father is _dead_ because of your cowardice!" I hissed at him and sent a kick into his side. I heard a startled scream off to my left I ignored it and kicked him again. He rolled off his back and onto his stomach. He attempted to stand but I placed my foot on his back and pushed him down. I climbed on his back, wove my fingers into his hair and yanked his head back. I heard scuffling sounds behind me and I assumed that Hermione was attempting to make her way forward and stop what was about to happen. I leaned down to Mundungus's ear and whispered my words "My father was 10 times the wizard you are and 100 times the person. If there was any way I could kill you 110 times, I assure with all my heart that I would. Each time would be more excruciating than the last. Think yourself lucky I decided against torturing you befo-" I was suddenly pushed sideways off Mundungus. I yanked my wand out of my pocket, turned quickly, fired the Crutiatus curse at the already fleeing Mundungus and then pointed my wand at the now screaming Hermione.

"Stop it!" she screamed frantically as I got to my feet, my wand pointed at her heart.

"You know," I started menacingly "if you hadn't pushed me off him, he would have died painlessly. But now," I looked over at Mundungus who was still writhing on the ground "I've had to punish him for _your_ mistake. You're lucky he didn't get away or it would be you writhing in pain on the floor at this moment." I flicked my wand and Mundungus's screams of pain ceased and he began sobbing on the ground while he curled into a ball. Hermione moved to help him but she stopped when she realised my wand was pointed at her once more. "If you weren't so important in helping Harry defeat Voldemort I would kill you for the action you took. Leave my sight before I change my mind." I hissed at her and watched the fear grow in her eyes. She reached for her wand "Touch it and, I warn you, the pain he felt will be nothing compared to the pain you will feel." Her hand dropped and she backed away toward where Harry and Ron were now showing their faces.

"She got a-" Ron started but I cut him off "Keep her away from me and this room. We had a deal Harry, I ask you to keep your word." Harry nodded and he and Ron dragged Hermione out of the room.

"Please," a weak voice, a pleading voice, from the floor a few feet to my left had whispered "don't kill me. I- I'll make it up to you; I swear it I will." I walked toward Mundungus and crouched down beside him.

"Can you bring back the dead?" I whispered to him and he shook his head "Then there is nothing I want from you." I placed my wand under his chin and a green light erupted from its tip. Mundungus went limp; I stood up and brushed myself off. I went upstairs, gathered my things and before walking out the front door I nodded once to Harry and stepped out of the house forever hearing the gleeful laughter and screams of Mrs. Black behind me.

Without a clue of where I would be staying that night I decided I would wander the streets until I found a place to stay. The thoughts of what I had just done bothered me less than I thought they would and it made me realise that I have missed my missions more than I would care to admit aloud. Due to the thoughts swimming in my head I hadn't noticed the figure walking several steps behind me. On any other day this person would have had my full attention. My lack of attention made their choice of action a lot easier than it otherwise would have been. Just as I was pondering how long I would torture Lucious Malfoy for my world turned black.


	7. Surprise!

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and to Jenni for proof-reading.**

**Thanks to Justin, Bryse, Nex and M1SS-CHRISSY for their reviews.**

**This chapter is a little longer than normal so enjoy.**

The strong smell of urine, sweat and blood entered my nostrils and alerted me to the danger I was in. I didn't move a muscle and continued breathing as though I was asleep. My eyes parted just enough for me to look around but not enough for anyone to know I was awake. When I was unable to see anything I closed my eyes and shut off my sense of smell strengthening my hearing. I could hear rats scuttling across stone, shallow breathing and voices of 2 men and a woman above me.

"You brought her here!" demanded the woman whose I recognised her voice immediately; Bellatrix Lestrange. "The Dark Lord _will_ be pleased. What is wrong with you Twilton!"

"I just assumed that this is-" the man who I assumed to be Twilton spoke but was cut off.

"You don't_ assume_ Twilton," came the voice of another person I knew; Yaxley "You never just _assume_. Was it your duty to bring her in Twilton? No it was not. Will the Dark Lord be pleased she has been captured? Most certainly he will be. Will be pleased you have brought her _here_? No he will most infuriated that you have done so."

"You don't know that Yaxley," said Twilton and Yaxley laughed at him.

"Oh Twilton; I do know that. You see The Dark Lord did not want her brought here."

"No Twilton," Bellatrix goaded "he did not! He wanted her taken to the Graveyard. And now she lies in cuffs in the cellar in our base of operations. How daft you must be."

"How daft indeed," said Yaxley before I heard scuffling, a loud thump and a dragging sound. I opened my eyes, returning my hearing and sense of smell to normal. They were bringing him down here and they were sure to check on me at the same time. I heard a door at the end of the cellar open and decided on a course of action. With my hands cuffed behind my back I had very few options and my time was running short. In a split second decision I turned myself invisible and waited patiently.

"Why in Merlin's name Malfoy has jail cells down here is beyond me," Bellatrix mumbled from the doorway at the other end. 'I'm at the Malfoy Mansion' I thought to myself and instantly decided to make my way to the Burrow to share this news once I escaped. The cell door next to mine opened, something landed on the ground and the door slammed shut. Yaxley walked over to peer into my cell with Bellatrix close by his side. Bellatrix let out a high pitched scream and Yaxley threw open the cell door and stormed in. searching frantically for me. He stood in the middle of the cell and screamed out "Where the _fuck_ is she!" while this commotion was happening I slipped out through the open cell door being careful not to walk too closely to Bellatrix on my way out. I moved toward the end of the corridor while the screaming behind me continued, I leapt up the stairs and reached the door where I stood eyes wide; I had forgotten I couldn't use my hands. I took a deep breathe, made myself visible and sparked the fire up both my wrists heating the metal around then. The green light spread throughout the cellar and caught the attention of Bellatrix and Yaxley. Yaxley ran from the cellar and they both made their way toward me.

"You sneaky little half-blood!" Bellatrix snarled.

"Oh I do wish you wouldn't call me that," I replied "I am pureblood regardless of what you may think."

"Think you can get past us?" Yaxley demanded of me as they both stalked up the corridor.

"Well if you'd been stupid enough to leave this door open then it wouldn't have been a problem." I stated simply without the slightest hint of fear in my voice. Yaxley drew his wand and pointed it at me. He cast a spell and I threw up my shield, I knew the wand-free magic I was going to use would come close to draining me of what was left of my energy. As the flames around my wrist made the metal hotter they also drained my energy, I had already used a quarter of my energy reserves on the invisibility the shield and flames.

"How dare you back talk me!" Yaxley screamed and sent another curse my way, this time my shield wasn't up quick enough and it cut my shirt across the stomach. I groaned in pain as it sliced open my skin and the blood leaked out. The metal around my wrists finally cracked and I began pulling my wrists away from each other in an attempt to snap the chains open. Bellatrix sent a spell at me and cut open my upper thigh just under my skirt. I fell to the ground and attempted to ignore the pain as I continued pulling at the chains. They were almost upon me and I stood as they sent another curse my way; it hit my left shoulder and sent me spiralling into the wall behind me, tearing open the back of my shoulder on the stone wall. I slipped on the stairs as I tried to stand and fell down several stairs. The chains snapped and I lifted myself from the floor and turned to run back up the stairs, not caring about the spell they threw at me knowing they were not allowed to kill me, and I reached for the door handle. Another spell hit me and sliced open my back, I fell onto the door in pain, took hold of the handle and used it to pull myself up, I threw the door open and ran as best I could out through the door. I found myself in a wide open, marble room. I moved into the first doorway I saw and found myself in a room with a dining table and fireplace. The door slammed open and Bellatrix and Yaxley raced threw the door and followed my trail of blood. I ran toward the fireplace and searched frantically for the floo powder. Bellatrix cackled at my frantic searching.

"You won't find powder in here sweetheart," she cackled at me. It was at that moment I had the distinct feeling of someone punching me in the back of my head, another spell by the time I turned around Yaxley was beside me and he took hold of my hair and slapped me hard across the face. I tasted blood in my mouth and I could feel my lip already swelling. I smiled at him.

"My turn," I took a blade from inside my boot and stabbed it into his calf muscle, he screamed and I ran out of the room to find another fireplace. The next room I found was a study and this fireplace had a small bowl of powder sitting on the top of it. I ran toward the fireplace but had my back ripped open by a spell before I could get to the powder. I fell, turned over and saw Bellatrix standing only a few feet away, the look of murderous intent in her eyes. I reached down my shirt and grabbed hold of my wand "_Accio floo powder_!" I muttered and the bowl of powder flew from atop the fireplace and landed on m stomach causing instant pain. I reached for it and threw it into the fireplace; I crawled in as Bellatrix threw another spell and almost severed my ankle.

I mumbled "the Burrow" and was instantly surrounded by green flames, the last thing I saw when I arrived on the other end was a rather tall person with bright red hair, I reached out and took their ankle, whispered "help" and then I saw nothing but black.

.

..

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh thank Merlin you were here Charlie," I faintly heard Molly's voice say, "Goodness knows what would have happened if you weren't she may very well have bled to death."

"What do you think happened to her mum?" Charlie asked. I tried to open my eyes to look around and tell them I was alright but I couldn't. I couldn't even move my finger.

"I don't know Charlie, but it can't have been very nice,"

"Do you think she was….you know…."

"No, she has never arrived back from a mission like this before. I wasn't supposed to know but Moody used to tell me about some of them. Remember a few years back and the Muggle police found a house full of slaughtered men and women?"

'Oh no…she can't know about that one," I thought to myself.

"That was Naomi?" I heard some rustling and felt pain across my stomach.

"Apparently they were a group of wizards intent on making their own wizard colony but not before eliminating an entire town of Muggles first. Dumbledore got wind of it and he told Moody. Moody must have been too busy and so he sent Naomi. It was her third mission and she killed 5 men. She did it on a Hogsmeade weekend, no one knew. She left with the other students and returned with the other students later that day. Not a scratch on her. No what happened to her she was not prepared for." I assume that at this point I once again drifted into unconsciousness. Once I was conscious again this time I was able to open my eyes. I looked around the room and recognised it at once as Charlie's. this confused me; if this is Charlie's room then where had he been sleeping while I had been here?

I slowly lifted myself up into a sitting position and swung my legs over the side. I was unsure how long I had been in the bed for and was therefore uncertain if my legs would work properly. I gingerly placed my feet on the floor and attempted to stand on them while holding the head of the bed. Unfortunately I was unable to do so and found myself on the floor with a loud bang. My legs felt like jelly beneath me when I was standing and so I was about to attempt climbing back into the bed using only arms when the door opened and showed Charlie standing in front of me smirking.

"Need help?" he asked, I sighed and nodded my head so he walked over and picked me up in his arms and placed me on the bed. He sat on the bottom of the bed and took hold of my ankle. He began to help me stretch my legs and get the circulation flowing again.

"How long have I been out?" I asked Charlie as the leg exercises continued.

"Little over a week," as I let the news sink in I stared at the ceiling. I suddenly sat upright and took Charlie's hand, my eyes wide.

"I know where their base of operations is," my voice was a whisper, it was as though I was afraid someone in the hall would charge through the door and kill me before I could let the news out. Charlie's eyes grew wide and his mouth began opening and closing as though he was struggling to find the words he desperately needed. "I have to alert the Order; they may not want anything to do with me but I need to tell them." Charlie nodded.

"There's a weekly meeting on tomorrow," Charlie told me and I nodded.

"Will Fred be there?"

"I think so," Charlie answered and stared at me for a moment "do you still love him?" I nodded. "Do you want him back?" this question took me by surprise and the immediate answer inside my head was 'no'.

"My head says no, my heart says yes." Charlie stopped massaging my leg and crawled up the bed to lay beside me "I've always been one to follow my head instead of my heart and I think that this will be another of those times. Yes I love him but if he is going to react in such a way to something almost every witch or wizard has done in this war…" I lay down on the pillow and looked at Charlie. "I also have one really big reason for going back to him."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked in a confused tone and crinkled his eyebrows in puzzlement. I took a deep breath before I replied.

"I'm pregnant," Charlie's eyes widened in shock and we heard a smashing sound from the staircase outside.


	8. Common Death Eater

**Thank you to Jelly-Tot, M1SS-CHR1SSY and Justin for their reviews on chapter 7.**

**Here is chapter 8 tell me your thoughts and if you find any mistakes –hopes you don't find any!- Next chapter has been started and is close to being completed. This one is a little longer than normal so please enjoy it =]**

"I came to bring you food," we both turned and saw Mrs. Weasley standing just outside the door with a tray of food and smashed glass and porcelain at her feet. Her eyes began to water "I thought you were but I wasn't certain. The mood swings like nothing else and the slight bump I noticed when changing you into bed clothes." She hurried to the bed and kissed my forehead before grinning so widely I was sure her face was hurting from it. "Why didn't you and Fred say something sooner?"

"Fred doesn't know," I stated simply. "I didn't know how he would take the news but before I had the chance to tell him…I knew for about a month before he left me.,"

"This is the real reason you wanted to stop the missions for Harry wasn't it?" Charlie asked, I propped myself up in the bed so I was sitting upright with my legs crossed.

"Yeah," I replied "if it wasn't for the baby I would still be doing the missions. I planned to tell Fred the day after I stopped taking the missions. But when Harry threw me across the room I was afraid I lost the baby, I didn't thank goodness."

"You've been keeping this a secret for…how far along are you?" Molly asked and her hand hovered over my stomach before she pulled it away quickly.

"About five months; I'm due around November. I hope to tell Fred soon. Every time I try we get into an argument before I can say anything." We heard footfalls on the steps and within a few moments Ginny popped her head around the corner and smiled at the three of us before relaying her message.

"Fred and George just arrived; something about food?" she shrugged and walked back down the stairs.

"No time like the present dear," Molly said, patted my hand and stood up. I watched her leave and stretched my legs before once again moving them to the side of the bed to stand.

"Charlie, could I get your help to stand up?"

"Yeah sure," he replied, stood and walked around the bed to wrap his arm around my waist.

"So when are you going back to Romania? I thought you would have left right after the wedding." I asked making small talk as I tried to stand and walk; it was clear that I was not going to make it very far and would never make it down the stairs. Charlie lifted me up when we reached them and began to carry me down.

"Sometime next week I suppose," he replied carrying me with ease and grace down the stairs and into the sitting room where he placed me on a chair. "I'm looking forward to getting back to the dragons and I need to start recruiting foreign wizards too." I nodded and tried to get comfortable. "You haven't eaten anything solid in over a week let me get you some food." I smiled at him and watched as he left the room.

I placed my hand over my stomach and felt the bump that had arisen and smiled. It was a miracle that the baby had survived after all I had been through since I had fallen pregnant. I closed my eyes as a tear of joy ran down my cheek and my smile got slightly bigger.

"Why are you here?" a harsh voice asked from across the room. I looked up and took a deep breath.

"You and I need to talk," I said in a friendly tone "please, sit down?" Fred stared at me for a moment or two and turned to walk away. "You walk away now and you will regret it."

"That a threat is it?" he snipped at me and I shook my head. "Then why will I regret walking away from you?"

"Because if you walk away from me you walk out of my life forever," I stated simply, my tone soft and calm "but it won't be just me you lose."

"What are you talking about?" he asked his face full of caution.

"Sit down," he did and so I told him "I'm pregnant." I let the news sink in before I continued "I'm due around November, you're the father obviously. I'm keeping the baby." I gave it a minute for it to completely sink in and waited anxiously for his response.

"That means you're…5 months pregnant. You never told me." He suddenly looked angry "Why didn't you tell me? It's my child I had a right to know you were carrying it!"

"Because you left me before I could!" Fred stood and began to pace in a short line "I tried to talk to you at the wedding but you were nothing but dismissive of me! I tried to get your attention to tell you but you never contacted me back! The only person you can blame for me not telling you is you!"

"Don't Naomi! Do you have any idea what I was going through when I found out what you did?"

"Do _you_ have any idea what _I_ was going through carrying a child and not having the father speaking to me? Don't give me that crap about being hurt or mislead! I warned you about that meeting and you _still _wanted to listen in!" my anger boiled inside of me as I stared at him.

"Oh here we go! That meeting you had with Harry? I had _every_ right to listen to what was being said between you both; your _missions_ took you away to all parts of the country for extended periods of time and you never told me what they were!"

"Because I knew you wouldn't be able to handle the fact that I've been out killing people since 6th year!"

"6th year! Merlin Naomi you may as well just done the cape and mask and go ask for your serpent tattoo now!"

"Stop comparing me to a common Death Eater!"

"Oh, I'm sorry; you're much more than a _common_ Death Eater. You'd practically be His right-hand!"

"I don't need to stand here and take this abuse from you over and over again! I have done unimaginable things during this war just so that _you_ wouldn't have to be dragged into it before you were ready! Just so that uncountable Death Eaters didn't come flying through your window and gut you in your sleep! I sacrificed everything for this war; _everything_! My father is dead, you've left me and I am constantly under threat from the _real_ Death Eaters because He would want nothing more than to use me to finish this war once and for all! I am not a Death Eater and never have been nor do I plan on ever being one!" the only way I can explain away what happened next is the adrenalin that was pumping through me. I stood and walked out of the room, into the kitchen and spoke to the occupants; Molly, Arthur, George, Ginny and Charlie.

"I thank you for your hospitality during my time of need but I think it's time for me to leave; I'll just grab my things and be on my way." I gave them a brief smile and turned away, that's when my hormones took over and I started to cry. I climbed the stairs, collected my things and apparated to my apartment. I threw my thing down on the floor and went straight to my bed where I buried my head in my pillow and let all my emotions overwhelm me. I cried for my father, I cried for me, I cried for my baby and I cried because my child's father may very well want nothing to do with them.

**Tell me your thoughts! Always appreciated and much love sent out to those who fave'd my story and signed up for updates. Review/MSG away =]**


	9. The Talk

**124 people read my story last month! That's fantastic! Thankyou all so much for reading =] maybe this chapter I can get a few more reviews? I was pretty disappointed last chapter but thank you to my single, solitary reviewer; M1SS-CHR1SY. Bit of a short chapter but I ended it where I did for several reasons. **

**Enjoy.**

"Fred Weasley! Molly yelled at her son after the disappearance of Naomi, "How _dare_ you treat her that way!" her voice had already reached danger levels and this should have been enough to tell Fred that arguing back was not a good choice.

"How dare _I_? In case you hadn't heard she's been off killing people for years and not saying a word about it! She claimed to have _loved_ me? What a load of bull that was! If she had loved me in any way she would have told me. Who's to say the baby is even mine?" Fred snarled at his mother inches from her face. She pulled her hand back swiftly and slapped Fred across his cheek, her eyes full of tears of shame and anger. Fred's cheek instantly turned red and he, along with the rest of the family, stared at Molly in shock.

"Out of all the pranks and jokes you've played; all the classes you skipped in school, your _awful_ grades, leaving half way through your seventh year. I never felt ashamed of you. Never thought you were being mean or cruel. I was proud of you and your brother for all the accomplishments you _had_ made in your lives. I _never_ thought that I could despise one of my own children as much I despise you at this very moment." Molly spat at her son.

"Ever since you found out what Naomi has been through these past 3 years you have done nothing but ignore her, name-call and just be down-right cruel toward her. I am more than ashamed of you, more than disappointed in you. I want you out of my house until you wake up to yourself and realise that what she has done has saved more lives than you could ever imagine. She is doing what Death Eaters do, yes, but she does it better and with a heart that wants to help the witches, wizards and Muggles."

"Naomi is doing things, and has done, things that she is ashamed of and that she wishes never had to be done. _You_ were never one of those things you despicable man, and look how you treated her after you found out. Most of the people involved in this war have done the same things as her. Your father, myself, your brother," she pointed at Charlie "do you hate them? That child is yours Fred and don't you _dare_ accuse that girl of being unfaithful to you again."

The occupants of the room stood in a stunned silence, eyes wide and mouths hanging agape.

"Leave my house now Fred Weasley and go away and think of how evil and cruel you have been to that poor girl." Molly pushed past her son ignoring his existence. The family followed after her and went their separate ways, leaving Fred standing, dumbfounded, angry, upset and guilty in the kitchen.

.

..

…

..

.

While Naomi spent much of the next week curled away in her apartment trying to regain her strength and mobility, Fred had been spending every spare moment he had running the argument the pair had shared through his head and cringing every time. He said many things he was ashamed of and acted in a way he wished he hadn't.

"I called her a Death Eater," he groaned as he threw himself onto his bed in the apartment over the shop he shared with George. It still hadn't completely sunk in that he was going to be a father before he was 21 and although he had thought about it he was still unsure about his feelings pertaining to the matter. He wanted children but he had never dreamt that he would be father while this war still raged on. By Saturday he had decided it was time to push aside his feelings of being lied to and kept in the dark for long and arrived at Naomi's door feeling under confident and holding a bouquet of flowers. He rapped on the door just loud enough for her to hear and waited uncomfortably for her to open the door.

By Thursday Naomi had complete control over her body once more and had had frequent visits from members of the Weasley clan to enquire about her health. Fleur had even dropped by to help her clean the apartment. Molly had given her some of the old baby things she had kept in her possession, such as a crib, changing table and a high chair.

Ginny had decided to visit and the pair was enthralled in a came of cribbage when Fred knocked on the door. Ginny leapt from the chair she was seated in to answer the door and after several hushed words she reluctantly let her brother inside. Naomi stood slowly from her chair and called out.

"Ginny, are you alright? Who's at the door?" she turned and her eyes grew wide when she saw Fred. "I guess you're alright then."

"I should go," Ginny said and she swiftly walked over and hugged Naomi good bye. Nomi waited for Ginny to disappear through the fireplace before saying anything.

"You may as well sit down," she motioned to the lounge "you can put the flowers on the coffee table; I'll make us a pot of tea and then we can talk." Naomi entered the kitchen and Fred took a seat on the lounge and placed the flowers on the table. As Naomi set things out on a tray for the tea, teapot, cups and saucers, she tried to calm her nerves for the conversation that was about to happen. Her moods had been all over the place lately and she hoped she could keep herself as normal as possible until the visit was over.

Once Naomi had re-entered the room and placed the tray on the table, the conversation began.

"Naomi I need to apologise," Fred started as he looked deeply into his tea cup "I've treated you unfairly and I realise that now. We are going to have a baby together and I want to be there for them and for you. I've acted childishly and with a severe lack of maturity and I am deeply sorry for that. Your…occupation took me by surprise and I was hurt you didn't feel you could confide in me about what you did. I only hope that one day you can forgive me for it."

Naomi merely nodded and cleared her throat, "Fred you behaved in a manner that me ashamed to say I loved you. Your reaction caused me to rethink what we once had and as much as I love you I honestly do not believe I could take you back; not at the current time in any case. I want you to be apart of our baby's life and someday I may want you to be apart of mine again as well, but now it's my turn for space. I love you Fred but until you can prove to me that you aren't going to run away from anything that isn't what you want…" Naomi trailed off and took a sip of her tea.

"I'm not running away from the baby am I?" the instant Fred said the words he knew they were a mistake.

"No, you're not running away from the baby," Naomi placed her teacup on the tray and stood "I'm forcing you to leave. There's the difference. Get out of my house Fred. You say acted childishly and with a lack of maturity; it is quite plain to me that you are unable to act any different. Leave my house." Naomi merely stared at him through slitted eyelids and watched as he stood slowly and walked toward the door.

"I'm sorry Naomi; please believe me. I do want the baby and I want to be the best father I possibly can. When you've had a chance to think about it you'll realise that."

"I have realised it Fred, but it doesn't change the fact that you just plainly admitted to not wanting the baby. When I am quite certain you _do_ want the baby, I'll let you know. I need time to think so please leave me." Fred nodded solemnly and walked out the door. Naomi sat down in her chair, sighed deeply and let her emotions over whelm her.

She had told Fred she didn't want him in her life, she had lied. She loved Fred and wanted him to be by her side again so badly that it hurt. His initiative in coming to her house to apologise had shown a maturity she hoped to see, she was pleased he had come, but his remark about their baby proved he wasn't ready to take her back. She had plenty of time before the baby was born for him to make amends and prove he was ready. She only hoped he would.

**Thank you for reading and please review, I have anon reviews on so anyone can review tell me what you think and thanks for reading =]**


	10. Letters

**It's been so long since my last update I know but I just wasn't sure how interested people were in my story and it got me a little down. I know a lot of people are reading this story but I'm not getting many reviews. Thank you to M1SS_CHR1SSY however for her review; it was very much appreciated. Here's the chapter and I hope I get the next one written and posted soon.**

Charlie stood in the blistering, Romanian cold contemplating if he should send his letter to Naomi or not. The letter had been written, placed in an envelope and tied to his owl's leg ready for delivery and yet he was still uncertain on if he should allow his bird to take off into the night. As he thought about the words he had written he wondered how they would be received on the other end. Would he get the response he wanted or no response at all? His owl grew impatient and couldn't understand its master's hesitation; he nipped his master's cheek sharply and bought him tumbling back to reality. Charlie blinked and stroked the owl before taking a deep breath and lifting his arm, effectively releasing him into the night. Charlie's stomach instantly did a somersault and he began to ponder if he had made the right choice.

.

..

…

..

.

Naomi stared out the window at the streets of London and watched as the people rushed by with their daily errands and couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness. Charlie had left for Romania a few days earlier than he had planned and had been out of the country for around two weeks now and Ginny returned to Hogwarts today. Naomi had been at King's Cross to wish her a safe trip and a safe year, all knowing that these well wishes were needed now more than ever.

She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled when she felt that strange sensation of movement beneath it. It seemed as though overnight her stomach had exploded and now she looked 7 months pregnant as opposed to the 5 that she was. Not a word had come from Fred and while this saddened her she did not allow it to bother her. She knew that even if Fred wanted nothing to do with his child that his family will always want to be in its life.

A tap on the window to her left shocked her from her thoughts and she looked around to see an owl with a letter tied to its leg waiting patiently for her to open the window. She struggled from her seat by the window, walked to the other, slid it open and the owl flew in. She untied the letter and stroked the owl; it was Charlie's. She smiled at the owl, encouraged it onto her arm and then carried it into the kitchen where she kept the owl treats and water tray.

She left the owl to eat and drink and hurried off to open the letter. The paper's ink was smudged and there were fingerprints all over it from dirty hands.

_To Naomi,_

_I hope all is well in England and the pregnancy isn't too bad for you. The dragons are behaving themselves as well as dragons can. There is not much news for me to tell you unfortunately, life is fairly slow here. I miss you terribly and wish for nothing more than to see your smile once more or to smell your sweet aroma as you walk by. Despite the circumstances I cannot allow myself to continue hiding my feelings from you._ _My brother was foolish to leave you and I fear he will never realise it; I feel sorry for him losing something as fantastic as you from his life__ I wish I could express to you in person my feelings as the words I write can in no way do them justice. Naomi I have been falling in love with you since that fateful summer when you turned 18. _

_For a long time I have hidden my feeling but I fear that is no longer possible given the circumstances we now find ourselves in. I tell you these things because I am certain you have been falling in love with me for some time now as well. The war is getting greater and more dangerous for us all and I could not bear the thought of you not knowing my feelings for a day longer in a time when this day may be my last._

_If you choose not to respond I will understand but I will be waiting anxiously for your letter never-the-less._

_Love Charlie Weasley_

Naomi stared at the letter sitting on her table, her hands shaking and breath catching in her throat. She pushed herself away from the table and went into the kitchen to retrieve some parchment, a quill and ink. She set them on the table and instantly she began to write a reply.

_Dear Charlie,_

_Although your letter was somewhat shocking I could not help but find my heart skipping a beat when I read the words "Love Charlie Weasley" at the bottom. The difference in age between you and I is nothing to be concerned about, nor is the situation in which I find myself with Fred. I have much news to tell you. Let me start with Fred._

_Four days ago he arrived at my door carrying flowers and his sincerest regrets. He has professed his full intentions in being a part of the baby's life and each day that passes he proves his intentions are pure; he sends clothes and diapers, bottles and dummys (_**A/N:** that's binkies/pacifiers) _I plan to see him at the end of the week and inform him of my decision to allow him into the baby's life._

_In other news shortly after you left it was announced that Hermione was wanted for "interrogation" as were many other Muggle-borns. This war is spiralling out of control and it pains me to think there is nothing I can do to help. When the baby is born I plan on returning to work, it would be best for all the sooner I am able to do my part again._

_This is the part you wanted to know about the most though I'm sure. I have been dating your brother since I was 14 and I fell in love with him, I cannot tell you I didn't because that would be lying. I have grown up treated like a Weasley but I never thought of you as an older brother. _

_I have known for some time that your interest in me was more than friendship and I know how much it would have pained Fred for me to admit to wanting to be held in your arms much more than I ever wanted to be held in his. I've been in love with you since I was 16, I wrote it off as a silly school-girl crush, but now, at the age of 20 I can no longer do that to you or to myself. _

_I love you Charlie Weasley and I long for the day when you and hold me in your arms and be able to call me your own. I miss you and it hurts me that these words could not have been said to your face._

_Much love Naomi._

She read through her letter several times before deciding it was indeed what she wanted to say. She placed it in an envelope, wrote Charlie's name one the front and tied it to the owl's leg before sending it on its way. She watched as the bird flew over London becoming smaller and smaller the further away it flew. Her heart ached for two men but she pined for only one.

**I know I went in a different direction with the chapter this week by setting it out as pretty much all letter but I hope you enjoyed it. I thought I would try something different. If you liked it tell me if not tell me and I won't do it again. Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day =]**


	11. Meeting

**Just a little something I knocked together; it's not much but it ties in with the story. Done from Ole Voldy's P.O.V.; I hope you enjoy it I'm working on the next chapter right now.**

In a room lit only by a crackling fire Death Eaters closest to the Dark Lord sat around a table delivering news of the past month; both good and bad.

"We were lucky enough to have captured Naomi Moody three weeks ago My Lord," Yaxley informed his Lord.

"Why was I not informed of this sooner?" Voldemort asked with a slight annoyance.

"She was harder to contain than we first thought she would be,"

"Was she taken to the Graveyard as requested?" Voldemort asked and was met with silence "Which one of you fools did not do as ordered! Where was she taken if it wasn't the Graveyard?"

"She was brought here, my Lord," Malfoy replied.

"_Here!_ Which of you fools took it upon yourselves to decide bringing her _here_ was a better idea than the Graveyard?"

"Twilton, sire,"

The Dark Lord slammed an open palm on the table top and glared at his followers in the room.

"Where is he?" Voldemort stood, his eyes narrowing as he looked around the table waiting for an answer "Where?"

"Paying for his mistakes," Mulciber spoke calmly and looked at his Master "He has been placed on look out duty at the Moody residence; it appears she has not left her house for two weeks but movement inside the dwelling and owls coming and going lead us to believe she is in fact inside."

"She has not been retrieved?" He sat back down in his seat, his anger at them losing her still raging inside him.

"Well you see my Lord," Yaxley began "after our last encounter we wanted to wait until we were more prepared for her and her…_abilities_."

"Do you think I care if you are not prepared?" Voldemort snarled "I want her taken care of _immediately_! She is too powerful to be working against us; she is pregnant and vulnerable; I want her in a cell, chained to the wall and left to rot; her and her unborn."

"What about the Graveyard?" Bellatrix inquired slightly surprised.

"I have decided I would rather her close at hand where she can be watched and placed under guard. Find her and bring her here; I give you a week. If she is not chained up and waiting for torture by the 9th someone will pay." The Dark Lord merely waved his hand at his followers, dismissing them instantly.


	12. Molly

**Uhm...Sorry?**

Molly sat at the table in the back garden enjoying a nice hot cup of tea in her empty house. Ginny had left for school 3 days ago and although she was enjoying the quiet she felt more alone than she ever had before. She looked at her, now miniature, grandfather clock sitting on the table. all the hands were pointed to mortal peril. Yesterday, she had been lucky enough to see the needle with Ron's face move to "Travelling" for just a few seconds while she sat in this seat yesterday. She felt relief knowing her son was still alive. She knew he would be safe with Harry and Hermione but never the less she still worried, for all her children and her husband, that the needle may one day vanish.

She looked at the Daily Prophet from the day before and read the article over again.

_**Ruckus at the Ministry of Magic.**_

_Some time yesterday the Ministry of Magic was infiltrated by at least two unknown wizards. Two Ministry officials were attacked and several persons of interest (full list on page 12) escaped including, the extremely dangerous, Mary Cattermole. It is suggested by Ministry officials that you stay away from her, and the other escapees. If sighted report their whereabouts to the Ministry immediately. It is believed all persons of interest who escaped are in league with the felon Harry Potter and, therefore, are considered highly dangerous and not to be approached under any circumstances._

_During this blatant attack of Ministry laws and personnel an item of high personal value and magical abilities was stolen from the office of Dolores Umbridge. It is not yet known why this item was taken but any witch or wizard found to be carrying it will be arrested and interrogated._

_We implore that all witches and wizards who know anything about this heinous crime report to the Ministry in order to help find, and arrest, those responsible._

Arthur had told her about this when he arrived home that evening. Apparently the glass eye, Moody's eye, that sat in Umbridge's door had been pried out and was the magical item in question. It had occurred to Molly at that moment that the two culprits may have actually been three. this had, of course, occurred to Arthur as well but he chose to not believe that Harry, Hermione and Ron could have been so reckless.

Molly turned her head to the clock on the wall inside and realised she had much to do before the meeting started. She cleared her cup and the pot of tea, sending them whizzing into the kitchen with a wave of her wand, before picking up the clock and walking with it inside the house.

A wave and the dishes began washing, another and the floor was being swept by multiple brooms, the rugs flying outside to be beaten and all surfaces dusted and polished. She let the house clean itself and walked up the stairs to Ginny's room. She peered inside and wished she could see her only daughter laying on the bed smiling up at her; instead she saw nothing but a made bed and an empty room. She wondered how her daughter was going at a school being run by Death Eaters.

She turned and peered into the room across the hall; Bill and Charlie's. Although she received letters from both boys frequently, she couldn't help but fear that since their last letter some terrible tragedy had befallen them.

On the second floor Molly peered into Fred and George's room. The room had many boxes stacked rather high of things she daren't imagine. These two, she knew, were safe and sound for the time being despite their obvious anti-Voldemort posters in their shop windows. The door across the hall belonged to Percy and brought heartache whenever she looked at it.

The next bedroom belonged to her and Arthur and after that was Ron's which was currently being occupied by a ghoul, so despite her want, she didn't think she could stand the stench, did not peer inside his room.

Molly climbed back down the stairs to hear the sound of someone arriving through the fireplace.

"Is that you Remus?" she called out "I wasn't expecting anyone for another half hour at least." but when she arrived at the base of the stairs the person peering at her was not Remus Lupin at all but Naomi.

"Molly!" Naomi said quickly as she rushed forward "I don't have long; you have to tell the Order that they're after me; my house is no longer safe. Expect no word from me until I am certain that my life is no longer in danger. In two months the baby will be born and I cannot risk it's life by keeping it with me. Tell Fred to go to The Cave on November 21st at 2AM. If he is not there then I do not know what I will do."

"What are you talking about Naomi?" Molly demanding, her voice quavering with fear "You can't possibly run in your condition I - "

"Stop! Just stop talking and do as I say! My apartment is not safe; have no body enter or go anywhere near it. The Dark Lord seeks me and he will stop at nothing to have me."

"What does he _want_ Naomi?" Molly demanded taking Naomi's hands. Naomi looked Molly in the eyes and said two words "My baby," fear grew and tears welled. Molly's hands dropped from Naomi's and Naomi disappeared instantly. "NO!" Molly screamed at the air where Naomi had been. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her hands began to shake and the fear of possibly losing a grandchild before it's birth dawned on her. It felt as though she had just lost one of her children.

From behind she heard a faint chuckle, her eyes blurring with tears she turned, raised her wand and cast a spell at the blurry figure standing in her kitchen. "MUM!" she recognised the voice of Fred instantly and began to sob uncontrollably.

"She's gone," was all Molly could mumble before falling to her knees in sobs.

"Who's gone mum?" Fred asked in a kind voice, his worry showing through. "Where has She gone mum? You need to tell me, maybe we can help." Fred looked up at his brother George both stunned by the state of their mother. "George, help me get her up." Fred motioned for his brother to come forward. The pair held her up around her waist as best they could and lead her up to her bed.

.

..

...

..

.

An hour later, the shock having finally wore off Molly was speaking to the Order at the meeting.

"Naomi is gone," several people called out their questions

"Where has she gone?" asked Lupin.

"What do you mean 'gone'? Why?" asked Charlie, his heart pounding hard inside his chest.

"I don't know where she's gone, all she would tell me is that The Dark Lord was after her; why I do not know nor do I know where. The only other thing she told me was for Fred to meet her at The Cave." At this all eyes moved to Fred.

"What does that mean Fred?" Charlie asked, trying to keep his jealousy to a minimum 'Why didn't she leave me a message?'.

"Did she say when?" Fred asked his mother, ignoring his brother's question.

"November 21st at 2AM," Molly replied quietly "I think she wants to give you the baby."

**I SWEAR the next one will be up so much sooner I've just had so much happening in the past months that I haven't had the chance to write anything but now everything has calmed down and I am free to write again.**

**I hope you don't hate me and that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. The Elementals

**A little bit of back-story =] Be aware of some mild swearing**

Never did Naomi think she would be 7 months pregnant and running for her life. Today is September the 5th, and instead of the comfortable mattress she usually wakes up on, today she awakes on a bed she has not slept in for years. The sheets are dusty, the mattress lumpy and uncomfortable, the room surprisingly warm.

She was in a house that only one living person, outside of the village, knew about. Just before she had started at Hogwarts this house is where she called home. It belonged to her grandmother. While her dad was unable to care for her she had lived with her grandmother in Eastern Australia. It was here, in this house, she learned of her elemental powers. She also learned that although her mother was an air elemental her grandmother could control all four elements; and apparently so could everyone in her bloodline.

It was a well-kept secret and none but the elementals knew, up until the first war that is. An elemental by the name of Cassius and his sister Leonie were two of the better known and respected among their kind and as such were the first magical creatures to be recruited. I was this that changed the lives of Elementals across the world.

.

..

...

..

.

"Grandma Liddy?" A young Naomi looked at her grandmother, curious and in need of answers. "Why do all the Elementals live in this village?"

"You don't know?" Liddy smiled at the child and motioned for her to sit at in the chair across the table. "Many years ago, before the Great War, we lived all throughout the world; one clan per town usually. While the wizards have a different Ministry in every country we Elementals only had one Ministry for all, but, we had different people in charge of the different countries, kind of like a Muggle Sherriff, who all reported back to the Elemental Ministry.

"The 'Sheriffs', we called them Matriarchs, gathered information on what elements were controlled by what clans within their jurisdiction. They had many different subordinates; Collectors collected all the information, such as names, abilities and numbers of clans; Enforces who made sure that the laws of both wizard and man-kind were abided by, if not the Eliminators got sent into work." Naomi's eyes were wide at this job description.

"Eliminators? What did they do?"

"They made people disappear; they were Elementals mostly, but there were a few wizards involved in these groups; to replace the memories of those Muggles who had witnessed or been effected by the Elementals who broke the law.

"Anyway, I'll tell you more about the politics of it later, all you need to know is that the Matriarchs knew everything about their countries and passed their information onto the Heads; the ones in charge of everything. Matriarchs sent reports of their countries status off a minimum of once every two weeks.

"But suddenly, about 8 years before you were born, a Matriarch in charge of England stopped sending in reports. The Heads became worried after 5 weeks with no word from either her or her subordinates they sent in one of their Ghosts; a spy." Liddy explained at the look of puzzlement on her grand-daughters face. "The spy returned to them within 3 days with grave news; the Matriarch and all her subordinates had been murdered.

"The spy also informed them that at least three, whole clans had been eliminated," a tear welled in Libby's eye but she wiped it away before her granddaughter saw. "There were only 5 clans left in England and it seemed that all the members were safe and had been receiving regular visits from the Collectors.

"The Heads immediately put forth action and spread word to the Matriarchs across the globe that their clans were all in danger. The clans in England, sadly, before they could be evacuated from the country dwindled down to 2 in a matter of days; the bodies of the dead were removed, identified and laid to rest.

"It was not made public at the time but two of the more powerful Elementals were missing from one of the clans that had been eliminated. Their names were Cassius and Leonie. They were Eliminators for the England Matriarch. It turned out that these two had joined forces with the Dark Lord, and were attempting to persuade others to do the same. Those that chose not to join were all killed. We estimated that about 40 of us joined. Those that survived the war were hunted down by our kind and killed; Cassius and Leonie were never found."

"The surviving two clans were kept on the move until the Heads were sure that they were safe. The number elemental clans around the world slowly grew smaller as they were picked off one by one. The Heads, not wanting to lose any more of their people, found this town and moved every clan in here. With so many different clans living in the one place the chances of us all surviving increase dramatically.

"The Heads made sure that no letters were sent out of the town and kept everyone hidden from the rest of the world. Three years after your birth, my darling child, the war ended but our location was _never_ leaked."

"But daddy told me that he and mummy lived together in England for 2 years before I was born...if everyone was moved here a long time before I was born how come mummy and daddy had me?" the little girl seemed awfully confused by this. Her grandmother stroked the girl's cheek and smiled at her.

"Because your mum _survived_."

.

..

...

..

.

Naomi crawled off the bed and changed her clothes. She walked out of the room and into the small living room; it was exactly the same as it was when she was a little girl. Since her grandmother died nobody had entered the house and after 4 years the dust on the furniture was thick. Naomi sighed and vowed to clean it up later. She stepped out of the front door and set her eyes upon a sight she had not seen for almost 2 years; the town of Hillsborough, Australia.

She began walking toward the house that belonged to a person she desperately wanted to see; her mother.

.

..

...

..

.

"Fred," Charlie walked into the twin's room to make a request of his brother "you know where she went; we all do. Why won't you go after her?"

"It's not a good idea for me to go there," Fred replied simply "I want to know she is alright but the reason she hasn't gone back was because of me. Nobody is supposed to know where the place is."

"But you do!" Charlie snapped at his younger brother "Don't you care about her at all? Don't you want to know that she and the baby are alright?"

"Of course I do!"Fred snarled at him "What I want to know it why _you_ care so much." Charlie was stunned by his brother's words.

"What do you...I don't know -"

"Don't act dumb Charlie," Fred replied exasperatedly "I _know_ there's something going on between you two. There has been for years; to be completely honest I'm not even certain the baby is mine." The rage inside Charlie erupted at those words; he clenched his fist and hit Fred in the face. Fred, stunned, was unprepared for the next blow that his other cheek.

Snapping out of his confusion, Fred tackled his brother around the waist and they both ran out through the open door and hit the closed one behind them; breaking it. Fred punched Charlie hard on the nose, breaking it, Charlie head butted Fred just above his eye causing it to bleed profusely.

By this time the noise the two had made aroused suspicion downstairs and just as Lupin was about to step onto the stairs the two men came tumbling down. When they reached the bottom the fight started again with Fred quickly jumping on Charlie and laying into his face; holding down his arms with his knees restricting Charlie's movement.

"Kingsley!" Lupin yelled out as he reached out and grabbed Fred under his arms and dragged him off Charlie. Kingsley arrived in the room just Charlie was preparing to launch himself at Lupin and Fred, he pointed his wand at him locked his legs together.

"You son of a bitch!" Charlie yelled at Fred "I'll kill you, you bastard!"

"I'd like to see you try it Charlie," Fred screamed back, struggling against Lupin's hold. Kingsley, noticing Lupin's need for help, cast a body-numbing spell on Fred.

"Boys, please!" Lupin said to them both "What is this about?" both men yelled different answers at once.

"He called Naomi a slut!"

"He slept with my girlfriend!"

Lupin and Kingsley looked at each other and sighed.

**I just thought I would explain a few things about the Elementals. I also thought you all deserved a long chapter since I hadn't updated in such a long time.**


	14. Naomi's Mother

**This time I have an excuse for not updating. My computer's hard drive erased it's self and left me with nothing. I was too annoyed to even bother writing the story. But I hope it's worth the wait.**

**Here's Chapter 14 - Naomi's Mother**

Naomi found herself staring at a large building in the small town, it was the building in which she would find her mother. She pushed open the large, glass door before her and they swung open with ease. The floor she stepped onto was hard wood, polished and shining. The walls covered in the same wood half way up where it then changed into silk. The building was old and the most magnificent in the town; it was the house of the Queen. Before her was a grand, marble staircase, to her right was the sitting room, to her left the dining. she walked past the sitting room and into the next, the study.

The large, oak doors opened with a creak and all eyes sat upon her as the room fell into silence. Inside the room was a large mahogany table which had five people seated around, her mother at the head. Naomi curtsied as best she could and began to speak in a formal tone.

"Forgive my intrusion upon your meeting but it is grave news that I bring." Her mother nodded in silence, and the four Elemental Matriarchs murmured. Naomi continued "The war which forced our kind into seclusion has once again begun. The Dark Lord has risen once more to power and seeks few things as fervently as he does me. He, like all other magical persons and beings, believe our kind gone and so seeks me in the hopes of using my powers to win his war." one of the Matriarchs, Elaine stood.

"And here you are!"she bellowed accusingly at Naomi "Come to place us in danger once more. Can you not see that she is merely here to allow Vol-"

"Do not speak his name!" Naomi screamed at her from the door way, causing Elaine to stop speaking immediately and stare at the girl in distaste. "His name has been Tabooed, you must not say his name! Although you may live far away your country is not without his supporters. Utter his name aloud and you, along with all others in this place, will no longer be safe from him." She could see the fear these words had caused, Elaine sat in her seat, stunned and ashamed by what she had been about to do.

"Naomi," A kind but firm voice had said, her mother "It is indeed terrible news you bring but what, do you suppose, are we to do with it? We fled here many years ago to avoid our kind's destruction and, in case you have not yet realised, we are safe and unharmed. He does not know our location, only that flame-haired friend of yours does, and it is with him that our safety lays as well. I have no reason to believe we are in danger of harm from him or His followers. What is the real reason you have arrived in my house unannounced, unwashed and pregnant?"

"Father is dead," she stated simply, doing her best to hold back the tears that stung her eyes. Mary, her mother, looked stunned by the news and spoke softly to the others in the room. They all stood and walked slowly past Naomi with varying looks of anger, fear and curiousness.

"Please, sit." Mary motioned for Naomi to take a seat next to her, which Naomi did as nimbly as she could. "What has happened?" The pain showing in her mother's eyes was enough for Naomi to burst into tears. Mary stood immediately and pulled her daughter in. When the tears had stopped Naomi explained her father, and Mary's beloved, had died.

"It's how he would have wanted it," Mary said with sadness "He was protecting someone more important than even I. You know it to be truth and although it is heartbreaking to know he is gone, without his sacrifice, what is to say that Harry Potter also wouldn't be gone. Now, let us move onto happier subjects." She placed a hand on her daughter's ballooning stomach and smiled at her.

**The Burrow**

Fred and Charlie sat, staring daggers at one another, still fuming about the argument the day before. The entire household seemed to be stepping on eggshells around them, afraid of what they might do if the wrong thing was said. Until, finally, Molly had had enough.

"You two will sit at this table and sort it out like men! The first to raise a wand or a fist or a foot will be on the end of one of my spells. Do you understand me?" she demanded of the two boys and the mumbled their acknowledgments. "Right then," Molly took a deep breath and began "Fred, what makes you think that your own flesh and blood would go behind your back to be with your, now ex-girlfriend?"

"He's been in love with her for years!" Fred, snarled not taking his eyes away from Charlie "He went to Romania because he couldn't _stand_ not being able to touch her the way I did." Molly looked to Charlie, waiting for his reply.

"And so what if I am in love with her? It doesn't mean that I'd sleep with her, and yes, I hated the fact you could hug her and kiss her whenever you pleased, but you made her happy. That's quite the opposite to what you're doing now though; calling her a Death Eater and a slut. Everything she has done has been to protect us, all of us and you have been treating her like filth since you found out what _Dumbledore_ had been asking of her." Charlie found it hard to tell his younger brother of the letters he and Naomi had been exchanging since his split from her. He feared, however, that by introducing these letters into the argument would only make things worse.

"Charlie, did you sleep with Naomi?" Molly asked her son in a calm tone of voice.

"No!" he turned and gave his mother a hurt expression "I love Naomi and we are close but we did _not_ sleep together. Naomi still loves you Fred, for that you should be grateful, especially after everything you have said and done. You should be grateful, that after everything, I still call you my family. I'm ashamed of how you treated her, I'm not the only one." he looked once more to his mother, stood from the table and walked away. "I need to get back to Romania." and with that he left house and walked up the path to where he could disapperate from.

**Hillsborough**

"What are you going to do after you give birth?" Mary had asked Naomi curiously.

"I've made arrangements to hand the baby over to it's father," she saw the pain in her mother's eyes "I wasn't planning on staying long, after my last visit I was certain that I would no longer be welcome."

"Naomi," Mary placed her hand on top of her daughter's and looked her dead in the eyes "you are _always_ welcome here. One day you will be in charge and the people here will welcome you, you and your children. I would love it if you stayed here, until the birth at least, you are welcome to stay afterwards of course. But I would like you to see the doctor, I'm fairly certain you haven't seen one. I'll take you myself if I have to." she smiled at her daughter "In fact I need to see her anyway, I'm sure she would be more than happy to have a look for you." Naomi nodded in agreement and smiled at her mother.

An hour later she found herself laying on a bed with a cold gel being squeezed onto her stomach, moments later she saw a picture on a screen. (**AN:** Elementals are not wizarding folk and as such cannot perform many of the spells witches and wizards do)

"There they are," the doctor smiled at Naomi, "three perfectly healthy babies." Naomi was stunned and speechless.

"Three?" she asked quietly in disbelief "Are you certain it's three?" The doctor nodded.

"Would you like to know the sexes, it might be a bit tricky since there's so many in here." Naomi nodded weakly, still staring at the screen. "Well I can tell you that baby number one is a boy there's a little girl too. Oh, two little boys it seems. Congratulations Naomi, in just a few short weeks you'll be a mum."

"I thought I had over two months?" Naomi was shocked to hear she only had 3 weeks to go.

"You don't know?" the doctor continued at Naomi's perplexed expression "Sweetie, Elemental pregnancies are usually only 7-8 months long. Very few of them go full term and the ones that do are the ones we worry about." The doctor gave her a slight smile and shut off the screen. She handed Naomi some tissues to wipe off the gel. She turned to Mary and spoke to her after that "You'll to prepare a room, or two, fairly soon. These little ones are going to want to get here as quickly as they can." there was a knock on the door and a nurse popped her head inside.

"Ma'am," the nurse looked to Mary immediately "You have an urgent phone call." the nurse handed Mary the cordless phone and left the room.

"Hello?...Yes, take him to my house...The sitting room...yes I believe I do, thank you." Mary sighed and looked to Naomi "You have a visitor."

.

..

...

..

.

Fred stood as soon as the front door to the house opened. Through the door walked Naomi's mother and then Naomi herself. Fred stepped forward but one of the men standing beside him stopped his movements immediately.

"It's alright Toby," Mary said "That's the father of my grandchildren." Mary nodded to Naomi before walking up the stairs and disappearing.

"Children?" Fred asked Naomi.

"Apparently there's three," Naomi gave a small smile "What are you doing here Fred?" Naomi stood in the entrance staring at him.

"I came to see you," He mumbled "I got your message but I figured whatever you had to tell me you could say now." Naomi moved into the sitting room and sat in an armchair.

"I was going to give you the baby, but my mother has offered to care for the children."

"What about _my_ mother?" Fred said, slightly annoyed at Naomi for excluding his family "She would want nothing more than to see the children, help raise them."

"I know," Naomi said quietly "please, Fred, I don't want a fight. I have every intention of allowing your mother to see them. They will be born any day now and I have many thing to do, as do you. You must return to your mother ad inform her of my decision. The two boys I will give to you to care for, the girl I will leave with my mother."

"Boys?"

"Yes Fred, two of them. It pains me to even think of separating them but it must be done. We don't know how long this war will last and out of the three it will be the girl who needs to stay behind the most. She must be protected at all costs and this is the safest place for her."

"I want to be here, when they're born, I mean. They are mine after all," he said sheepishly "I know I've been a prat about this whole thing and I'm sorry, truly sorry."

"I know Fred," She smiled at him "if your mum is to care for the babies she needs to prepare. Please, let her know. There will be no need for you for a few days, that I am certain of. So help her. But she can only know of the boys, nobody is to know of the girl. That secret must be kept Fred or her life will be in more danger than it is now."

Fred nodded, uneasy about having to lie to his mother "Why? Why is she so important?"

"Because, if I die, she takes over. And it's highly likely that I will. Also, I'd like to name George as Godfather and Fleur as Godmother. I know she is not your favourite person but despite what you may think of her she would make an excellent godmother." Fred nodded, stood from his seat on the sofa and kissed Naomi on the forehead.

"I still love you Naomi, and I hope once this horrible mess is over we can be happy together again." And with that he apperated.

**The Burrow**

Molly was in the garden doing her best to remove the gnomes from the roses when Fred walked through the gate. He ran to his mum and hugged her tightly.

"Fred! you've been gone for days!" Molly exclaimed and hugged her son tightly "How's Naomi? Have the boys been born yet?"

"Last night," he released his mother and beamed at her "Fabian Arthur Weasley and Gideon Remus Weasley." At the names of her two brothers molly hiccupped slightly and made no bother to hide her tears. "Naomi picked them.

"Now why in Merlin's name would she call them that?" Molly sobbed, tears of happiness flowing freely.

"She said it was to honour the two wizards who fought bravely to defend their friends, family and those they didn't even know. She hopes one day our two boys can live up to their namesakes."

"Oh Fred!" Molly sniffled "We must tell your father, he's inside reading the Quibbler." At that Fred kissed his mother's cheek and ran inside calling for his father.


	15. Thank You and Goodbye

**Here you go =D Quicker than you expected huh?**

Naomi kissed her son's heads lightly before placing them each into their father's arms. She kissed Fred on the lips and lightly stroked his cheek. "Keep them safe," she whispered to him, her heart breaking in having to leave them.

"You don't have to leave them," Fred replied just as quietly.

"Yes I do," She wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled weakly at him "I cannot come with you because it will place your family in more danger than you can imagine."

"We already _are _in danger, please Naomi, your boys need you!"

"They need me to stay away Fred. I've written some letters: there's one for your mum and dad, your brothers, and these two gorgeous bundles. They aren't in case I die, well the boy's ones are, but everyone else can read theirs straight away. I've written one for Katherine too and left it with my mother." Naomi placed the hood over her head and looked up at The Burrow. "It's Christmas next month, I'll do my best to come by, but only if I thinks it's safe. Give everyone their letters." she placed the letters in the pocket of his pants and disappeared with a _crack._

Carrying both the baby boys, quietly sleeping, he walked into the house owned by his parents. His mother and father were seated at the kitchen table awaiting his arrival. Their faces beamed with happiness at the sight of two bundles in their son's arms.

"This is Gideon," Fred handed one of the boys to his mother "And this is Fabian." He handed the other to his father. "Naomi wrote some letters too, there's one for all of us. She said we could read them." he pulled the letters from his pocket and rifled through them until he found the one with Fred written on it. He placed the others on the table and walked up to his room to read it.

_Dear Fred,_

_ I found this letter the hardest to write. You were my first love and I thought for a long time you would be my last. It was a difficult choice for me to make, to be with you or to move on with my life, and I have chosen to move on, I am sorry. Your words over the past months have wounded me deeply and I fear I cannot forgive you for many of them. For doing my duty to my family, my friends and my kind you vilified me and made me out to be some sort of heartless creature. I am sorry you feel this way for all I have ever wanted is to protect those in need of protection._

_ You fear for your life around me since you found out the truth of my missions for the Order, you may not admit it but it's obvious in your eyes. We cannot stand to be in a room with each other without a fight breaking out. Our children should be surrounded by love and not hate; there is too much hate in our world without us adding to it._

_ Please, protect our children, love them, care for them and be there when they need you. It is very likely that they will never see me again. If this war rages for too long or some terrible fate befalls me I am unbelievably happy that it will be you and your family who will be caring for my sons. There is no other family on this earth with as much love as the Weasley family. I know they will be raised right, to be strong, courageous and outstanding people._

_ I will always love you Fred Weasley, always. Maybe if I had not hidden the truth from you for so long we would not be in this terrible predicament. I will miss you and hope this war ends soon, for if it doesn't...I fear for us all._

_ Love, Naomi Moody. _

**Moody Residence **

She was not surprised to find the door open; it would go without question the Death Eaters would search the house for her. If they'd already searched here, however, the chances of them doing so again were minimal. She lit the tip of her wand and stepped across the threshold into the living room. She heard whispers and movement, Naomi put out the light on her wand and moved with stealth towards the sound, keeping her wand ready.

She walked into the hallways and toward what was her father's room, the origin of the noises. She kicked open the door, and blasted a stunning spell in the direction of movement. The spell bounced backwards and was followed closely by a jet of flames, she waved her hand and they transformed into searing hot steam which sped towards her attacker. The steam vanished and she was found herself being pushed out of the bedroom by a rush of water. Naomi cast the body bind curse repeatedly, unable to regain her balance and hoped that one of them hit her attacker. She heard a bang as something heavy hit the ground, she cast the stunning spell in that direction just as the water rushing out of the door, threatening to pull her along with it, disappeared.

She walked cautiously towards the sound of the bang, lighting her wand to allow her to see. There on the floor was a man, his robes ragged, a bloodied bandage over one eye and unkempt hair. Behind the blood, dirt and sweat was a face she recognised. She dropped to her knees and sobbed at his side. She released the stunning spell and asked him a question.

"Where does my mother live?"

"She lives with her kind in Australia," the man hoarsely responded before smiling up at his daughter. Naomi let the tears flow freely, placed the cloak over her head, released his body-bind curse and apperated the pair to Charlie Weasley's house. Naomi banged on the door and yelled for Charlie to come quickly.

"Who is there?" Asked a gruff voice from within.

"It is Naomi Moody, during my first year at Hogwarts you decided to convince me that doxy eggs were nutritious, in return I filled your bed with hippogriff droppings." The door swung open and Charlie ushered them inside.

"Naomi," He locked the door and looked at her, he noticed the man leaning on her for support and spoke harshly to her "Who is this person and why have you bought him here!"

"This is my father," she said calmly "And I bought him here in hopes he will recover his strength. The Dark Lord is not looking for you and believes my father to be dead. Please Charlie, help us."

**The Burrow**

Molly placed Gideon in his crib and watched the 6 week old baby sleep soundly, he was completely unaware of the terror that gripped every witch and wizard in the country. She was overcome with joy at having two new, gorgeous baby boys in her house. The first of her grandchildren and, she hoped, not the last. Arthur crept quietly into the room and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on Molly," he whispered to her "Let the boys sleep, they'll be awake in an hour or two for a feed anyway. Let's sleep while we can." Molly nodded in agreement and the pair walked from the newly renovated nursery. They had decided to transform Percy's room in a full nursery for the boys. They saw no point in having them stay in an already occupied room.

Arthur pulled an envelope from his pocket, it was the letter Naomi had written for them. I think we should read it." Molly gave a nod of agreement and after preparing themselves for sleep they lay on the bed and read the letter.

_Dear Molly and Arthur,_

_ For almost as long as I can remember you two have been my family. You have always supported me and seen me through some of the hardest times of my life. There will never be a way for me repay you for all of the kindness you have shown me over the years. Taking in my two sons is just another favour that I will be forever grateful for. _

_ The war has gotten worse and the search for both Harry and I continues. I hope that, against all odds, we both stay hidden from those who seek us and that you, Arthur and Molly, have not been placed in danger due to your relationships with us._

_ I know that taking in my two boys puts your lives at even greater risk and for this I am sorry. I will return as soon as I can to raise them and take this burden from you. I could not think of anyone with more love in their hearts for my boys to be around than the both of you. It was with a heavy heart that I left them behind._

_ In the event of my capture and/or death, I have included a key to my family vault at Gringotts. The money within will be more than sufficient to buy them anything they need for school or their lives. I would also like, if they are ever to ask of me, if you would tell them everything you can of me; the good and the bad. No person is without fault and I would like them to know this._

_ It is also my wish that on their eighth birthdays you read to them the letter I have written. It will describe everything they need to know about what they are, what they can do and most of all it will tell them how much I love them. _

_ Teach them to be good, kind and brave like your children are. Fred won't be able to do it alone, he will love them but it will be hard for him to raise two boys by himself. _

_ You can never know how much what you are doing means to me; it is something I can _never_ repay you for. Keep them safe and love them._

_ Mush love, Naomi Moody._

"She thinks she won't make it," Molly whispered to her husband, her eyes filled with tears.


	16. The Trap

**I wanted to thank everyone for their patience in waiting for this chapter. I was very disheartened when I lost all of my chapters due to computer problems. I am now sending them to a friend to keep a copy of as I write them. The next chapter has been started and I hope to have it up at the end of next week.**

**I apologise for making you guys wait for so long! I hope this chapter makes up for it at a little over 5 pages it's a long one =]**

**Please remember to review and let me know your thoughts, I took it in a bit of a different direction for this chapter - Don't hate me!**

"What do you mean he's your father?" Charlie demanded, anger apparent in his voice "How can you possibly know! You may have just bought a Death Eater into my home Naomi!"

"I didn't! It's my father, I know because no one else knows the answer to the question I asked besides Fred!" Naomi replied while helping her father onto a nearby 3-seater lounge. "Do you have any blankets or pillow? You wouldn't believe how I found him!" Naomi bustled off out of the room with Charlie following close behind her.

"Naomi you can't be certain of who he is!" Charlie grabbed hold of her wrist and forced her to stop moving. They were in a hallway with four doors and an archway into a tiled area which Naomi assumed was the bathroom area.

"I'm probably the person who can be the most certain," she snapped at him "You can either believe me or you can choose to send us both on our way. Make your choice and make it now because I don't have the time or the luxury to stay here much longer!"

"So you're dumping some old, dirty man on my lounge and running off are you?" Charlie enquired, his anger more apparent "Just like you dumped your kids and ran off without them too?" quicker than Charlie could blink Naomi's fist had already collided with Charlie's jaw. Being unprepared for the blow Charlie's head hit the nearby wall and he looked at her, stunned.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that. Don't you ever assume anything I do is done so lightly or without forethought! And don't you ever assume that leaving my children behind wasn't the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Naomi's voice was cold and menacing as she stared at Charlie, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"Naomi..." Charlie started, his voice suddenly soft and free of anger.

"Are you going to help my father or not?" Naomi asked him coldly "Make you choice now." Charlie nodded meekly and before he had the chance to apologise she was gone.

"Got one hell of a punch," said a gruff voice from the next room "doesn't she?" Charlie looked at the man on his lounge and said nothing. He walked into the bathroom and spat out some blood from where he bit his cheek.

"Shit," was all he had to say as he looked at himself in the mirror, ashamed and in pain he walked to the kitchen to make himself an ice pack.

.

..

...

..

.

It was a few days later that Charlie received a letter, it was from his mother explaining that she had enclosed a letter from Naomi. Charlie had thought better of telling his family that Mad Eye was with him. By this time Charlie was sufficiently convinced that it was Mad Eye after making sure he had not ingested and Polyjuice and was, in fact, someone else entirely.

He opened the envelope marked "Charlie" in Naomi's writing and took the letter from within.

It read:

_Dear Charlie,_

_Every person who has ever been important in my life has received one of these letters. I found yours the easiest to write. You and I have had a complicated relationship for a long time, I was dating Fred and yet there were feeling sunder the skin for another. At the same time you had feelings for a girl you could never have. It is unfortunate that both of us never had the chance to be more than friends, to explore the feelings unexplored. _

_We may yet have a chance but these thoughts must be pushed aside while we view the bigger, more dangerous picture. I do not expect to come out of this war alive and so I am saying my piece now. I love you Charlie, plain and simple. But it is a love I have mistakenly identified, the love I have for you is the kind I would for a sibling. I had fooled myself into thinking otherwise and it is time I woke up to this fact and time, I believe for you too, to do the same._

_This war is coming to its peak, many have died, many more will die and many will become prisoners of their own homes and minds, too afraid to speak up or go outside. This world we live in was once beautiful, peaceful and loving. It can be so again but many sacrifices must be made for this to happen and I am more than willing to become one of them. _

_I know you will be the last person to receive and read your letter and so it is to you that I confess my plan._

_As I already mentioned, I do not expect to come out of this war alive, in fact I am well prepared for it. I have thought of giving myself up to Him but what use would that be to the rest of the wizarding world? I will become the weapon that I was always expected to be, I will be in the shadows watching, waiting and training. I expect that I will need to use all of my energy reserves._

_I also expect this will kill me. But before this happens I will do all I can to help to dwindle the forces of His Dark Army. Keep your eyes on the obituaries, follow the names and you will be able to follow my progress._

_Until me next meet,_

_Naomi Moody._

"Oh Merlin," Charlie whispered under his breath. Mad Eye grunted and Charlie looked up at him, his face a perfect portrait of fear, astonishment and loss.

.

..

...

..

.

Naomi lay as still as she could in the undergrowth, listening to the crunching of boots as the trod across the dead leaves and branches. Whomever they were they had been following her for at least twenty minutes before she found a suitable place to hide. She would have apperated had it not been for her curiosity at wanting to know who it was.

She could hear hushed voices just metres away, 3 voices and 3 sets of boots. She hoped they were merely Muggles out on a camping trip but she knew the area was too far out and the weather too bad for this to be the truth. As the voices came closer the voices became clearer.

"He's not happy," Said the first voice, it was man's voice she did not recognise "We should have her by now."

"Did you hear Twilton's screams?" The second voice, a male's, this voice she knew, it was Draco Malfoy, was followed by a shudder "I wonder who gets it at the end of this week..." his voice trailed off.

"You're supposed to be able to handle it!," the third voice was a male "The screams should not bother you." his voice was low and gravelly "I think blondie will be next eh? It's your parents fault really, let that girl escape their house." His statement was met with silence. "Don't ignore me boy! You'll speak when spoken to!"

"If He decides it is my turn I am prepared," it was a tone Naomi had never heard Draco speak in before - defeated, lonely and scared. "It was far from my parents fault though, if Bellatrix hadn't faltered sh-" he was cut off and the sound of skin meeting skin could be heard along with a loud crack, the sound of someone stumbling and falling to the ground.

"Speak badly of my wife again," snarled the third voice, whom Naomi now knew to be Rodolphus LeStrange "And you will require the Dark Lord's help to stop me beating you!" Then came the sound of boot meeting bone and another snap, a cry of pain and a snicker.

"Let's go, just leave the child," the first man's voice again "The Dark Lord won't mind, he knows how to get back to his own home surely. We seem to have fallen behind our prey so we have no time to waste." and at that the two of them walked on, leaving Draco behind broken and bloodied.

Naomi dared not move until they had passed her and she could not longer hear the crunch of their boots. Even now she moved slowly, the sound of Draco's pained movements and cries were the only thing she could hear.

Naomi and Draco had never hated each other, in fact they had been friends for a short time in his third and fourth years, and so she saw no use in leaving him behind in obvious pain. She brought herself up into a crouch and moved toward him, his platinum hair seen clearly against the leaves and dirt.

She watched him struggle to reach for his wand, thinking that he must have been hurt worse than she first thought. She kept herself alert, straining to hear the sounds of the others. She made her way slowly and cautiously towards Draco.

When he saw her his eyes opened wide in fear and she looked down at him with pity. "I am not here to hurt you," she rolled him over and he cried out in pain.

"Go on then," he spat at her "finish me off, revenge for your father I suppose?"

"I have no qualms with you Malfoy," she replied calmly and with kindness "it is with your father whom I wish to kill. I have no interest in you, now be quiet this might hurt a little." she waved her wand and listened as his bones moved back into place, Draco let out another cry of pain, this one louder and more fierce.

He looked at her and whispered "I'm sorry," before moving his eyes behind her. It was then that she heard the crunch of a dead leaf and she whipped her head around, her eyes grew wide and she apperated, but not before a hand reached out and placed its self on her shoulder.

The world swirled around her and she reached her destination, the hand on her shoulder didn't move, but an arm came around the front of her neck restricting her air, another crack and they both apperated away.

.

..

...

..

.

When Charlie and Mad Eye arrived at the Burrow it was chaos; babies crying, people yelling at one another and others running around distributing papers.

It all ceased the moment they realised the second man was there, the one they all presumed dead. People stopped mid sentence, mouths hanging open, goblets half way to their mouths.

"You're supposed to be dead..." mumbled Bill, looking at the man standing several metres away, completely dumbstruck.

"Alastor!" Molly cried and ran straight at him, putting her arms around his waist and hugging him, before stepping back and slapping him hard across the face. "I'll get you some food, you're too thin." Mad Eye merely grunted and took a seat at the table everyone was standing around.

"Charlie updated me on most of what's happening," he said stiffly in his usual no-nonsense voice. "Here's a bit of news for you though, my daughter is going after the Dark Lord as we speak. I have no doubt this is what you are discussing and arguing about. She knows what to do, won't need your help. If she wants to she could kill 7 in one go without a single scratch. Move onto something more important, like this Hogwarts business."

Much to Mad Eye's dismay however the subject did not turn to this subject but rather onto him and his whereabouts since the night of the Seven Potters. And so he spent the next hour or so answering questions and informing the Order of what he had seen.

.

..

...

..

.

Naomi struggled with the arm around her neck, it held her neck tight enough to send her into unconsciousness within a minute; that was not a good idea. Naomi thought quickly and placed her palm onto the man's arm, she used what little time she had to push out a fireball straight onto his arm.

He yelped in pain spun her around to face him and slapped her across the face, hard enough to send her flying to the ground. She lay there gulping, in as much air as she could, as the man walked up and crouched beside her.

"Hello gorgeous," He smiled down at her and spat in her face. It was Rodolphus, she knew him instantly. "Try that again, and you'll suffer worse than you've ever suffered." he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her along behind him. She screamed in pain as he dragged her along the rocky path, she tried to turn herself around so she was walking and not being dragged but Rodolphus was walking to fast and had his hand too close the her scalp.

Within a minute the other two from the woods were there spitting on her, snickering and kicking her sides. The third, still unknown man, waved his wand and bound Naomi's ankles and wrists, preventing her from kicking out and using her powers or wand.

"I'll kill you! All of you!" She screamed at them and they laughed in her face. "You'd better hope you kill me before you release my binds!" Rodolphus dropped her and her head hit the ground hard.

"The Lord said whoever finds her can do what they wish, just so long as she arrives alive." He stroked her faced and she bit at his hand.

"Touch me and I'll make your death slow and painful," Naomi said harshly, her voice unwavering despite her fear.

Rodolphus took his wand and made a line down her shirt, cutting it open and leaving her exposed, he took her hands and placed them above her head, casting a partial body bind and forcing her to leave them there. She was unable to move her upper body at all.

"I'll call you for your turn boys," he turned and said to the other two behind him.

"This isn't right," the third man said.

"I thought you'd be on board with this Malekai!" Rodolphus snarled at him.

"I am," He grinned evilly "But, really, if not for Draco we wouldn't have caught her. I think he deserves first ride." He pushed Draco forward, Rodolphus, although somewhat reluctantly stood and moved away. He and Malekai walked some distance away but not before saying "Don't gag her, the screams are the best part."

Malfoy moved toward her, and she looked at him begging. "Don't do this Draco, don't...please." she begged him, her fear growing even greater. He put a finger to his lips and asked her to be quiet.

He stroked her face gently and leant down to kiss her on the lips. "I've waited so long to do that," he whispered "I've loved you for a long time Naomi," she shuddered and a sob escaped her. "I hated seeing you with that Weasley. There's so much I want to tell you..."He trailed off and then kissed her again. Naomi realised she might have a way of getting out of this.

"I love you too Malfoy," she whispered to him "And I broke up with Fred a while ago now." He laughed. That wasn't a reaction she was expecting.

"I'm not going to do anything Naomi," He said to her in a joking voice. "I just wanted to see what it was like to kiss you."

"And how was it?" she asked, not completely believing him.

"Could have been better," he replied with a slight grin "You know, if you weren't tied up and actually wanted to kiss me." he sighed "You should probably start screaming, they'll be wondering what going on if you don't." She gave him a puzzled look but did as he suggested and began screaming and begging him to 'stop'.

"I have a plan," he said to her. "Keep screaming, I'll be back in a minute." and with that he was off. He walked slowly, in a crouched position making it harder for them to see him. They had lit a fire and set up camp just over the hill. He got his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the two men, stunning them. He walked down to where they were sitting, stunned.

Draco pointed his wand at Rodolphus and implanted memories of what he had planned for Naomi and then did the same to Malekai, walked off and removed the stun spell. He heard, as he walked off, both men telling swapping stores of their experience with the half-blood.


End file.
